Shiryu
Introduction Shiryu is mysterious member of the Frozen pirates.He comes from North Blue and have a bounty of 450 millions beri.The reason for this bounty is unknown. Appearance Shiryu is a tall young man with shoulder-length wavy black hair.He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants.He has a long scar across running vertically along the side of his left eye. Personality Shiryu is cold and collected in most things he does,normally appearing calm and even carefree.Even when overwhelmed and injured in battle,he is able to maintain his composed nature.Taking advantage of this unemotional nature,he is very cautious in battle,never acting without purpose or a plan. He is a sociopath and is amoral in nature,completely uncaring about the emotional torment that those indirectly affected by his sword's Devil Fruit go through,even enjoying it as he mocks their pain.He also appears sadistic, purposely pushing the victims's trauma until they suffer mental breakdowns from the fake memories starting to conflict with their real ones. Abilities and Powers Shiryu is a really talented fighter.This was seen when he took alone a small army of the Marine with his bare hands.He is calm and usually thinks before doing something in a battle. Devil Fruit Shiryu ate the Make Make no mi.This Devil Fruit lets him change the shape of every non-living thing into everything he wants.The material he usually uses for his creations is ice form which me makes weapons.With this ability Shiryu is able to recreate anything broken,like he did with his crewmate's Ryo sword.Shiryu also uses his power to keep big things in his pocket by changing their shape into something small then change them back when he needs. Sword Shiryu keeps in his pocket a small piece of iron.From this piece Shiryu is able to create a special sword.The sword's name is unknown.The sword has in its composition a Devil Fruit.The Devil Fruit's name is Past Past no mi.This Devil Fruit has a single ability. Falsification of History: Shiryu can insert his "presence" into the pasts of whatever he cuts with his sword in any way he chooses, and also appears to gain knowledge of the memories that have been altered.To those affected by this power,it doesn't matter whether they trust him or not.To them,Shiryu was always a part of their past.From somewhere in their lives,as family,a friend or lover,he is deeply entrenched into their personal lives, even to the point of usurping other's roles in history If Shiryu cuts the same person twice they will return to normal.When Shiryu uses this ability,his victims do not experience any physical injury,despite feeling the sword cutting through them Additionally,if the victim begins to realize inconsistencies with Shiryu's presence in their past,and what has actually happened,they begin to suffer mental damage.He is also able to insert his presence into inanimate objects.By cutting the ground, he can falsify its history to alter its structure and set traps as if it was done long ago.By cutting through a person's attack or weapon,he is able to gain knowledge of all the person's techniques, saying that the knowledge becomes like seeing them so many times to the point "it's downright boring". Haki Shiryu is able to use 2 types of Haki:Kenbushoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. History Category:Character Infoboxes Category:Character Infoboxes Category:Character Infoboxes